


The Wizard of Odd

by michmak



Series: The Wizard of Odd, and other stories [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michmak/pseuds/michmak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What colour is crazy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wizard of Odd

**Author's Note:**

> So, about 7 years ago I signed up to write 100 Firefly stories with a Mal/River slant at Joss100 on LJ. I managed to write 24 and stopped for 6 years. However, I have recently started writing again (up to 25 - Whee!) and think I will see what I can do to get this finished. I'm going to post the whole she-bang here as a series, and I do intend to complete the full prompt table. We'll see how it goes.

_Prompt: 001 – Dreams (list 2)  
Word Count: 211  
Progress: 1/100_

 

**The Wizard of Odd**

 

“She dreams in color,” River whispers, “and wonders what it means.”

“Huh?” Mal starts slightly at her words. They’ve been sitting in companionable silence for so long he’d almost forgotten she was there. Turning slightly in his seat, he glances at the girl flying Serenity.

“She dreams in color,” River repeats. “For the longest time, all her dreams were blue. Blue Sun, blue hands, cold blue pain and sorrow. Then they were red, tingeing everything in blood. The red dreams were anger and loss. But now the dreams are different, like a rainbow. The blue is warm now, like a lake and the red is hot, like love. There are other colors too – pink for happiness and green for life. So many colors; all of them hers. She wonders what it means.”

“I think it means you’re happy,” Mal offers, after a moment. “You ain’t scared no more.”

The girl nods at this, “She’s made it to Oz and everything is so shiny. The wicked witch is dead and the ruby shoes will take her home.”

The Captain just looks at her blankly for a moment, before shaking his head and asking in his teasing voice, “What color is crazy?”

“You should know,” River replies. “You’re still in Kansas.”


End file.
